Changes
by Lupins-cub
Summary: Heather Smith always thought she was normal until she found she was a vampire...and her dad was a death eater...and she has a godfather....and her father wants her to join him next to the dark lord! lets just say she has a lot on her plate can she handle


Chapter 1- A Vampire?

Summary: Heather Smith always thought she was normal until she found she was a vampire...and her dad was a death eater...and she has a godfather...and her father wants her to join him next to the dark lord! lets just say she has a lot on her plate can she handle it all while trying to got to school and understand everyone and thing around her.

Enjoy :D

Eleven-year-old Kira Wong silently slept in her bed on a Saturday morning in her room shared with her adopted sister, Heather Smith. The sun rose slowly peeking through the light blue curtains creeping into the room taking the darkness away and giving life to the flowers around the small room …the door opened…..

"Kira san, Heather san time to wake," Mrs. Wong prodded them quietly.

"But mum it's Saturday," Kira whined.

"Yes can't we sleep in?" Heather asked.

"No, no early bird gets the worm and we have much to do today," she told them opening the curtains. They groaned and got out of bed.

"Who gets the shower first?" Heather asked.

"Me!" Kira yelped.

"But you had it yesterday" Heather protested.

"Rock paper scissors?" They both nodded and played.

"Yes! Paper covers rock!" Heather cheered and ran to the bathroom.

The rest of the morning went as usual: Showers, a morning walk, making breakfast whilst Mr. Wong would go to work.

"Bye Dad," Kira and Heather said together giving him a hug.

"Have a good day you two and no more sliding on the wood floor; we don't want a broken leg," he said pointedly to Heather who shrugged.

Ping Wong worked at an office in the Ministry of Magic setting up searches for criminals of the Wizarding world. Aimi Wong had once worked but quit to take care of Kira then adopted Heather. She stayed home as a house wife but she would work once again when they went to school. Heather and Kira sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast of cereal, toast and bacon while their mother packed some snacks for the day.

"Mum are we leaving yet?" asked Heather

"Yes, yes both of you go get your shoes on," she told them.

Today was exciting – a trip into town and to the Godric hospital. Heather was going to find out who her real parents were. She climbed into the car behind Kira, putting on a seat belt. It was about an hour's drive. So Kira and Heather would read, tell jokes to each other or just sit and stare out the window but eventually it got so boring they fell asleep.

"Kira, Heather, we are here," Mrs. Wong said unbuckling them.

Heather jumped out of the car and rubbed her eyes to the bright sun shine and took her mother's hand. Walking into the hospital she decided that she didn't like it there. I It was cold and white with no colour and or happiness; it felt very foreboding. They walked past many sick and ill looking people, some in the halls injured! They walked to a tall front desk and her mum began talking to a person behind it. After a few moments they were lead into a small room. The room was like the rest of the building: white, even the furniture. A woman with black hair wearing a lime green suit and a sour expression walked in.

"Mrs. Wong, I am Miss Pataki, Manager of our adoption agency. You are here about Heather's parents?" she inquired.

"Yes," she told Miss Pataki. Heather felt a slight push behind her and stepped forward and stared up at the lady. Who smiled- more like smirked- at her and patted her on the head.

"Please come into my office." They followed Miss Pataki out of the white room to another one with colour, many pictures and large chairs. "We do not know a lot about Mr. and Mrs. Smith but we do know this: they had to give her up for adoption because… You -Know-Who wanted them to."

"They were Death Eaters?" gasped Mrs. Wong.

"Only her father, her mother died a few days after of unknown causes. Her father was never seen again. Another thing is her father is also a vampire, making her half witch half vampire. This is her file explaining everything." Heather was confused as they talked– _a vampire? What were Death Eaters and who was You Know Who?_

"Thank you, come Kira, Heather." Heather looked to Kira who looked just as confused as she was. In the car Heather began asking questions.

"Mum, what are Death Eaters?" she asked.

"Followers of You Know Who," Mrs. Wong replied.

"Who is You Know Who?" Kira inquired.

"His name is never spoken, but his real name is...V-Voldemort." She gave a shudder.

"Why don't they just call him that?" Heather asked.

"He is very evil, Heather. You and Kira both are too young to understand," she explained.

"Am I vampire?" Heather nervously asked.

"Yes, Heather you are but only part. The phases vary, whether you drink blood or have fangs." Heather gulped. What if she was a full vampire? What if she hurt someone? Theses thoughts stuck with her all day. Then the question came up at dinner.

"Mum, what if I don't get into Hogwarts because I'm a vampire?" There was a long silence at the table. Heather, for the first time since she was adopted, felt so out of place.

"I will teach you dear," her adoptive mother told her. She nodded and went back to her plate.

The next few days went with looking over the file and Heather found out so much about her parents. Her mother was Madeline Emma Smith. She went to Hogwarts and excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. It was then she found she was a born Animagus. Her mother was very pretty but Heather didn't look much like her: Madeline had long black hair and blue eyes. She was a Hufflepuff and had achieved some of the highest results in her house.

As for her father, Nick Colin Smith, he was full vampire. Heather looked more like him: light brown hair, but she wondered if her eyes would turn ruby red or her smile would be fanged like his. He had gone to Hogwarts, making her very happy. He was a Slytherin. Her adoptive father told her Slytherin wasn't the crowd Kira or she should associate with. Her father excelled in Potions but graduated last in is the class, failing most of his classes. He was still alive to today but hadn't been seen since the abandonment of Heather.

Heather took the moving picture of her parents and put it on her bulletin board. The next day the post came and Heather picked it up shuffling through it and saw to letter to her and Kira.

"KIRA!" she yelled running through the house.

"What?" she asked, running to her.

"Look!" Heather gave her letter to her.

"It's from Hogwarts!" they cheered and hugged each other. They had been accepted.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Wong came in staring at them.

They told her very quickly that they had been accepted and so the next day was spent in Diagon Alley. Kira and Heather couldn't stop running around buying what they needed. Heather ran into a bookshop.

"Not another book shop! I'm going to the Quidditch shop," Kira said and Heather nodded.

She loved books and walked in down one of the aisles. She grabbed all the books she needed and looked amongst others. She grabbed a book on wolves and she began reading it as she walked down the aisle. But then she walked straight into someone! Very embarrassed she picked up her books.

"Sorry, so sorry!" she said picking up her books and standing again.

She looked up to see a tall man with very unkempt robes. He had a warm smile and hazel eyes with brown greying hair.

"Not to worry. Here you go," he handed her the book on wolves.

"Sorry, bye," she said walking past him. She soon forgot about him. After paying for her books, she met up with Kira and her mum for a dinner at The Leaky Cauldron.

For Heather it didn't feel like a month long until she was sitting on the Hogwarts Express after saying good bye. She sat next to Kira, not showing that she was nervous. Over the past month of summer she had changed: her smile was fanged! This shocked her when she had accidentally bitten her tongue. When she looked in the mirror one morning she screamed; her eyes were a pretty intimidating ruby red. She read the book on wolves as Kira watched the scenery outside the train whizzed by. Suddenly the compartment door opened and Heather looked up to see a girl with bushy brown haired girl in Hogwarts robes like hers. She looked around then asked.

"Have you seen a toad?"

"No why?" Kira asked.

"Neville who owns him lost the toad on the train." she stared at Heather. "Wow you're a vampire!" she gasped and Heather nodded.

"I've read about them. What is your clan?" she inquired.

"I don't know…" Heather wondered, a clan?

"Well surely your parents have told you," the girl stated.

"I don't have any parents. Well I do my dad but he is a Death Eater and I don't know where he is. My mother is dead. I'm adopted: my dad is a vampire so I am only half." Heather hated when she was nervous. Because when she was nervous she talked… too much.

"Oh I'm sorry…oh I am being rude, I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

"Heather Smith and this is my sister, Kira." she shook Hermione's hand

"Would you like help finding this toad?" asked Kira.

"Yes, I could use it." For the rest of the train ride they searched for Trevor the toad belonging to a timid boy named Neville. They went to another compartment with two boys surrounded by candy.

"Have you seen a toad?" asked Kira.

"No," said a red headed boy.

"Not here, why?" a small boy with raven black hair asked.

"A boy, Neville, has lost it on the train. It's his pet," Heather said.

"Holy cricket I say, you're Harry Potter!" Hermione said sitting down and the boy with black hair nodded.

"How do you know?" asked the red haired boy.

"He's the boy who lived, note the scar," Hermione told him.

"I know that," he spat.

"I'm Hermione Granger, my friends Kira Wong and Heather Smith," Hermione introduced.

"Ron Weasley," said the boy with now a mouth full of gummy worms.

Kira chuckled, "What?"

"You have something black on your nose, right there," she pointed to a spot just below her left eye. The three girls giggled and walked down to another compartment.

As the train screeched to a stop Heather became more nervous. It wasn't that Trevor wasn't found. It was the sorting, sitting in front of a lot of kids; in front of many teachers and having a hat tell her thoughts make her stomach turn! She walked next to Kira up some marble stairs. The castle was huge and made of stone. It had been raining the whole way there. Heather loved it. Everyone stopped at the top of the stairs. Looking at a stern looking woman, obviously a teacher, she had a witch's hat and wore round glasses.

"First years, you shall walk through these doors and join your classmates after you are sorted into your houses. The feast shall begin after you shall follow your head boy or girl prefects to your common room. Follow me," she explained quickly. There was no time for questions, Heather assumed and soon regretted being the front two with Kira.

Professor Dumbledore the headmaster went over a few rules. The Whomping Willow was forbidden as well as the forest to all 1st years and so was the third floor corridor, although no one knew why that was about it. Professor McGonagall stood again and had a role of parchment.

"When your name is called, sit on the stool and you shall be sorted into your houses." She unrolled the parchment. "Abbot Hannah." Heather relaxed; thank god she wasn't first.

Before her came many people as the list was in alphabetical order, then there was Harry. He was almost in Slytherin but was placed in Gryffindor. Ron as well as Hermione was placed in Gryffindor. Kira was in Ravenclaw….Heather felt humiliated to be last and her last name wasn't even Z! Everyone she could hear behind her was hungry and wanted to get the sorting over with, they were also whispering asking each other why was she so strange and last at that. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her.

"Smart… very smart… clever your father was a Slytherin... mm unsuccessful though… we don't want that…. RAVENCLAW!" it shouted. The table under the blue flags cheered. She smiled and went to sit next to Kira. Heather felt so relived.

The feast was wonderful as well as the common rooms. She had friends on the first day. Her first class the next day was Transfiguration then Potions, History, Quidditch flying lessons and last Charms. Hermione was really fascinated by Heather being vampire and wanted to help her find her clan. They tried but the truth was that Heather's dad wasn't part of a clan. His great grandfather, the first vampire in the family of Smiths, never started one. They never found out why. Heather didn't crave blood to her relief. But garlic was deadly to her so she had to watch out for that. That was all she had and the appearance of vampire to her standards. She was normal… until she ran into Draco with Ron.

"Snape can't be that bad," Heather said to Ron.

"He is horrible, do you have him next?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I guess I'll find out for myself," Heather said

"He doesn't tolerate mud-bloods and half-breeds," a drawling voice came from behind.

Heather and Ron turned to see a boy about their age and with ugly bleached blonde hair. Heather cringed on the inside as he was pale and just she just didn't like him.

"We are not half breeds or mud-bloods," she remarked.

"Tell me are you a vampire and a witch?" he asked. Heather nodded hating the sound of his voice.

"Half breed."

"Not Ron, he is a pureblood." She stood up for him.

"Weasley with his hand-me down robes and Potter," he scoffed, "he might as well be one with that Granger around him."

"Come on Ron let's go," Heather said walking away she was angry. She could see Ron wanted to pound his face in.

The rest of the day went normal; Snape was the worst though, as Ron told her. He was just as like that blonde kid whose name, she found out, was his name was Draco Malfoy. He was supposedly a pureblood. She got to know Harry more; he lived with his much despised aunt and uncle. Ron had a plentiful family including two twin brothers who loved jokes which she didn't want to take part in. But sometime would walk right into them! This was not good.

"Heather do you want some gum?" Fred asked her.

"We got it at Zonko's – freshest gum around,'" George said right after.

"The gum is supposed to make your breath smell good for 2 days." He handed her some.

It was round and green she shrugged and popped it in her mouth and began chewing. It was very fresh for the first few minutes then it became like a spice and didn't taste good. She studied the smell and taste and gasped, spitting out the gum. It was garlic! She jumped form her seat and ran out of the Great Hall feeling sick. The laughter of everyone faded as she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Only once, she thanked god for that. She went and brushed her teeth and decided not to go back to dinner. She took a shower and went to bed still feeling sick.

Fred and George apologized after Hermione shouted at them for about an hour of what garlic did to her. Heather thought it funny and forgave them. But her funny approach to the serious situation wasn't good and she knew it but she didn't want it to hold her back. She wanted to be normal like nothing had happened. A few months later snow began to fall. The décor of Hogwarts changed and Christmas came. Kira and Heather went home. Heather on the other hand felt a bit out of place when she looked at the Wong's. She felt just like at a friend's house. But she didn't show it. She didn't want them to think she didn't love them because she did with all her heart. They gave her a home, a life.

"Heather, Kira! Welcome home!" Mrs. Wong hugged them both

The house was decorated with holly up the stairs and a lovely Christmas tree surrounded by presents.

"We have a big surprise for the both of you," Mr. Wong said.

"What is it?" Heather asked as they were blind folded and led up stairs.

"Okay, take off the blind fold." Heather did so to find herself standing in front of her own room!

"Awesome!" Heather exclaimed running inside. There was a bookcase to the right of the door, a four poster bed with a canopy over it sit next to a window over looking the backyard. A desk in the other corner and a wardrobe next to that, everything was there and a few presents lay on her bed. She went for them.

"Ah ah, those are for Christmas," her mum said taking them down stairs. Heather rolled her eyes and hugged her dad.

"Thanks," she told him.

"You're welcome," he said and walked down the hall after dinner. Heather sat in her room reading and doing a Transfiguration essay. She began over hearing her parents talking.

"I hope she doesn't find out," her mother whispered. Heather stood always curious and wanting to know what is going on. She crept silently down the hall and stood next to her parents' room. Listening she herd the hushed whispers of her adoptive parents.

"She won't find out we are trying to protect Kira. They both think it's just a gift," her dad said.

"But she said she didn't crave blood. I don't think she is dangerous," she whispered to her husband.

"But should we take that chance? When we adopted Heather they never told us any of this about her father and this other man and her mother." he hissed.

Heather listened. They thought she would kill Kira. They thought she was dangerous. And who was this other man? What more was there to her father? Tears ran down her face; she felt so bad for what she was. She felt bad that the people she loved feared her. She couldn't hide what she is.

She walked back to her room and cried into her pillow. The next morning she woke to see her candle had burned down to the metal holder. Wax covered half her paper. It was around 5 am; she took an early shower and dressed getting back to her paper. She couldn't confront her parents. But she did lock her door every night from that day on.


End file.
